


Sweater Weather

by ItsAudrina, l1ght



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost death, Bad Thoughts, Dream goes on Pizza Hut date with Wilbur, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Nightmares, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Song: Sweater Weather (The Neighbourhood), crossover with one of my other stories, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAudrina/pseuds/ItsAudrina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1ght/pseuds/l1ght
Summary: Dream gets a sudden cold front and his central air conditioning is brokenSweater Weatheralso comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, like really im constantly checking my notifications for commentsseeing if mah online friends will be co-creators cos that would be pog
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 102
Kudos: 261





	1. Bioluminescent Waves

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from Heat Waves by tbhyourlame but mine is like the opposite i guess besides the shipping  
> and the song is sweater weather
> 
> also if anyone is uncomfortable with it i'll take it down
> 
> im editing this so it will connect with one of my other writings called "Why" which is already posted

A soft glow was coming from the monitor colors flashing from stuff moving on the screen Dream was leaning back attempting to grab a blanket from his bed with his headphones around his neck

"Is Dream still on?" Sapitus Napitus asks spam clicking fighting off a skeleton and a baby zombie

"Its saying hes still on the call but hes muted" George says

Dream wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, he was barely an inch away from grabbing the blanket then him in his chair crashed onto the floor

"Dream?" Dream sits up grabbing the blanket and putting the headset back on

"Hi sorry i was trying to grab a blanket and fell" Dream says

"well i was about to end stream but i was waiting until you got back so we could all say bye" Dream sits the chair back up and sits back down

"Byee chat"

"bye everyone"

"goodbyeeee"

George ends the stream

"sorry that i was complaining about how cold it was for alot of the stream" Dream says rubbing the back of his neck

"no its fine, isn't it supposed to be hot there all the time though?" George asks

"eh most of the time but i think this is the coldest its been, and i was not prepared, i only have like three hoodies" Dream chuckles

"Good luck with mr.sweater weather george, im logging off i'm tired" Sapnap says as he yawns then logs off leaving Dream and George

"I think im gonna log off too" George adds

"Bye Dream"

"bye Georgie" George logs off leaving

Dream by himself after attempting to do a speedrun he decided to just go to bed, but before he does he gets a message [ 1 new message from Georgie <3 ]

He opens it, a song, sweater weather

_seriously George_ Dream chuckles turning off his phone and finally falling asleep

His eyes open, his toes are in the sand, he has a white porcelain mask on. He sits by the lake moving his feet back and forth in the water revealing little waves of blue and green as the moon shimmered down onto the water then he heard the voice _might as well get it over with_

but this time the voice was different 

"George?" George stumbles off the path onto the sand near Dream 

"Dream? why am i here?" 

"i know why i'm here i don't know why you're here" 

George sighs sitting down accidentaly kicking the water the water glows little blue and green lights 

"woah what is that" George asks amazed 

Dream chuckles "cone jellyfish and Dinoflagellates" 

"Dino-whats?" 

Dream smiles "its a type of plankton and jellyfish that float in the water that create little waves of light when you disturb the water" 

George looks at Dream "oh- i guess that makes sense"

Dream looks over at George, it being hard to make eye contact because of the mask 

Dream gets butterflies and feels heat rising to his cheeks "H-hey George" he didn't know why he was stuttering or why he was about to do what he did 

"yeah?" George asks smiling at Dream

"You want me to be honest with you right" Dream asks sliding his mask up only enough to reveal his lips and some of his freckles

He can see George's cheeks start to turn red "yeah why"

Dream takes a deep breath, " how honest is this" then Dream slips off the mask and looks at George before pulling him in and kissing him

He didn't know why but it just felt right, his hands cupping George's face lightly kissing him George kissing back and sliding his fingers under Dreams hoodie moving his hands from Dreams sides to his back leaving butterflies in Dreams stomach

Dream felt safe with George

He felt loved

Then Dream woke up


	2. Lazer tag

Dream kept running his fingers through his hair, morning light peeking through the curtains

_what the fuck was that, imagining your friend in your dream, thats okay, but kissing them, feeling that way towards them thats crossing a line_

the feeling wouldn't go away, the warm tingles from where George had touched him, His smile, the way he was talking to Dream just sounding slightly tired, how cute he looked when he blushed

_no stop this is wrong, i can't feel like this, especially not towards my best friend_

Dream decides to take a hot shower and goes to put on some music 

_sweater weather, the song that George sent, it wouldn't hurt to listen to it once_

he turns it on and steps in the shower

_'touch my neck and i'll touch yours'_

Dreams mind wanders back to the dream, then pushes it away

' _he knows what i think about, and what i think about one love, two mouths one love ,one house'_

Dream remembers George's soft lips 

' _Just us you find out, nothing I wouldn't want to tell you about'_

The dream keep replaying in his head, no matter how much he tries to push it away it keeps coming back

' _cause its too cold for you here, so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater'_

He remembers George's warm hands sliding up his hoodie

' _and if i may just take your breath away, i don't mind if there's not much to say '_

Dream takes a deep breath letting the music take over his mind

' _inside this place is warm, outside is ice cold'_

Dream steps out of the shower, almost freezing cold as soon as he steps out

he quickly dries off and gets dressed putting on a lime green hoodie and black sweatpants and wraps himself up with a blanket attempting to warm up, the lyrics going through his head constantly bringing back memories and parts of the dream

he wants it to go away, 

but during the dream, when he was with George he felt so safe, so loved

_**'ring ring'** _

his phone was ringing, he looked at his phone and a picture of Sapnap showed up with an 'accept' and 'decline'

he accepts the call 

"Dream this is like the 10th time ive called you" Dream was confused he didn't have any calls when he woke up, was he really in the shower that long? 

"Sorry Sapitus Napitus i was sleeping" he lied "Well get on team speak George is testing out the coding for the lazer tag"

Dream walked over to his monitor and sat down in the chair "okay okay im hopping on"

Dream boots up his monitor and gets on the team speak "hey Dreamm" "Sapnap we were on call literally two seconds ago" Dream chuckles "So Dream, are you gonna get on the server or?" George asks laughing

Dream feels his face heating up _why am i blushing he just laughed, thats it, it's not like the dream im not in the dream anymore jeez get a grip_

_"_ Yeah sorry i just zoned out" he says opening Minecraft and joining the server 

| a few minutes later (sorry im lazy but im trying)|

"DREAM HELP" Sapnap yells "im gonna get you sap" George says chasing Sapnap getting ready to end the game "How am i supposed to help?" Dream says laughing

"ANYTHING PLEASE DREAMM HELP" _anything?_ before Dream realizes what hes about to say he says into the mic "I had a dream about you George"

George's minecraft character stops moving and George is quiet

Sapnap gets George and wins "LETS GOOOO THANK YOU DREAM"

Dream sits back realizing what he just said

_fuck fuck fuck fuck why did i just say that_

Dream panics _what do i do what do i do_

"Okay guys im gonna end the stream" George says to his chat _he was streaming- how did i not realize he was streaming_ "Byeee" "Bye George's stream" 

George ends the stream

"how is it having a cold front and no heating in your house Dream?" Sapnap asks

" oh shut up Sapitus Napitus" 

"ITS SAPNAP" Dream laughs 

"Sapitus Napitus Sapitus Napitus" 

"ITS SAPNAP DREAM NOT SAPITUS NAPITUS" 

George laughs at their bickering and Dream smiles his face growing hot again 

_oh my god this needs to stop_

but do you even really want it to stop? a voice in his head asks

"People are probably gonna clip that part of the stream and post it everywhere" Sapnap says laughing 

"what even happened in your dream" George asks now curious 

"why you wanna know?" 

"please Dream" 

Dream laughs at George's desparate attempts to get him to spill about his dream 

"Why you wanna know so badly Gogy" 

"Becaus- hey i told you not to call me Gogy" 

Dream wheezes 

"He's not gonna tell you" Sapnap says to george 

"Yes he will hes honest with me" _'How honest is this'_ oh no not this again. Dream tries to push the dream out of his mind 

"if he was honest with you then why haven't you seen his face yet" Sapnap teases 

"He will" George says attempting to defend his statement

Dream hears his stomach growl so he decides to get up to go make lunch putting his headphones around his neck, he walks into his kitchen deciding to make a simple PB&J 

then he feels something rubbing against his leg "Hi Patches" Patches meows at him

"your hungry aren't you" Patches meows again jumping up onto the counter

Dream laughs filling up her bowl with cat food 

"Earth to Dream" Dream hears Sapnap say 

"Hi sorry i was getting lunch and Patches wanted attention" Dream says putting his headphones back on as he takes his sandwich back to his room after putting it on a paper plate

he sees a snapchat message notification pop up [ 1 new message from Gogy <3 ]

he opens it 'wanna kick Sapnap off the call just to piss him off? ' 

'lets do it' he responds

'okay' 

Dream and George laugh as they watch Sapnaps icon thing disappear

"I'm gonna stream again" George says "Okay" George starts streaming and Dream logs into twitch to see George's face

_He's wearing the same shirt as he was in the dream_

Dream feels his face heating up

He decides to read the fast moving messages in the chat, most of them asking about the dream 

"Yeah Dream tell us about the dream"

"Why should I" Dream asks teasing and trying to hold back a laugh

"Please Dream, i'll do anything" 

"Tell me you love me George" Dream says, seeing if George would say it

George blushes but its barely noticable "N-no"

*Sapitus Napitus has joined the call* 

"You said you'd do anything George, just tell me you love me, i love you" Dream realized how serious he sounded saying that, and by the look on George's face and Sapnaps silence they heard it too

_Thank god_ Dream thinks when George starts lauging brushing it off

"WHY DID YOU GUYS BOOT ME OFF THE CALL" Snapmap suddenly shouts

Dream starts wheezing like a tea kettle and George laughs

_his laugh is so cute_

what the hell where did that come from

then Dream sends George a text

'do it again'

George replies almost immediately

'okay'

They laugh as they watch his icon disappears again, he sends them both a text

'you guys are so annoying' Dream just laughs

He sees George put on his headphones "aww why can't i talk to chat anymore Georgie" Dream says joking around

"So you can tell me about the dream" George simply replies smiling

"But you didn't say i love you back Georgie" Dream says leaning back in his chair a bit

"you know no one else can hear you, you don't need to say that" George says, confused on why Dream is still trying to get him to say it

the chat constantly asking what Dream is saying

"i know, just tell me you love me George, please just this once and i promise i'll tell you about the dream" He sounded so serious about it, usually it was just when the chat could hear him and he was joking

"D-dream,your joking right? are you streaming?" George asks, Dream can see his face turning red, which is making Dream even more nervous

"No im not streaming" 

...silence...

"Fine, but im switching to phone" 

"okay" Dreams face glows red, nervous, maybe even flustered at the idea that George might actually say "I love you" back.

Is George actually gonna do it? why did he want him to so bad?

' _ **ring ring '**_

he answers and sees George turn off his mic on stream

"if I say it do you promise to tell me about the dream?" George asks

"I will, im honest with you remember" Dream says rolling his eyes at George's denial that Dream will actually tell him

"If your honest with me then send me a picture of your face." George says, knowing that asking that might have been a bit too much to ask

Dream takes a deep breath, nervous to do it, what if George thinks he's ugly or something

He pushes those thoughts away deciding to do it, his hands a little shaky 

Delivered-

Dream takes another deep breath 

_I actually just sent it_

Opened-

He sees George's face turn bright red on stream

_Is he, blushing?_ Dream asks himself suddenly feeling his own face heat up

"You actually sent it." George says seeming nervous and surprised

"Yeah, i said i'd be honest with you" Dream says still surprised that he decided to send it

"Y-you don't have to tell me about the dream, since you sent a picture of yourself, i don't want to pressure you" George says nervously 

Dream sighs "Okay, i'll talk to you about it later, by the way, i really liked the song you sent" He says feeling himself smile

George sent the song as a joke, but he did take the time to find the song and send it to Dream

_He probably sent it because of the title, but the lyrics, how they were constantly bringing back parts of the dream, it has to be an accident though, because he sent it before i had the dream_

"Dream? you still there?" George asks

" sorry i zoned out" I admit

" yeah the lyrics do get stuck in your head quickly" George says

Dreams stomach did a little flip _so he does know the lyrics, was it supposed to mean something? no no way George doesn't like me like that_ Dream decides brushing it off

George unmutes his mic on stream "No guys I wasn't blushing, i don't have the air on"

Dream could tell he was lying and smiles and says "Oh am i making you blush Gogy" he says teasing 

"w-what no- Dream don't call me that" George barely manages to get out, looking away from the camera

"Oh why not Gogyyy, do you not want the chat to see how flustered you get when i talk to you" 

everyone in the chat starts freaking out

"i-what-no i do not blush whenever you talk to me" George mutters flustered but tries to hide it

[ 1 new message from Gogy <3 ]

'your an idiot'

Dream chuckles

'im your idiot'

he sees George get flustered again "okay thats it Dream no more talking to chat anymore, this time im not putting you back" George puts his headphones back on 

"oh why not George, want me all to yourself now do you" Dream began

"oh my god Dream stop" George says laughing attempting to hide how much he is blushing 

"You do don't you, is that why you kicked sap out of the call earlier Georgie" he says 

"okay im being serious now Dream" he says not smiling so much anymore

_did i cross a line_ Dream felt sudden dread "Sorry George" he responded now feeling bad

he can see the guilt on George's face from the sudden drop in Dreams voice

"no its fine Dream, so can you atleast tell me a little bit please" George whispered

Dream knew he was talking about the dream

"well uh, i was there, and then you came instead, i don't know why you were there" Dream trialed off

"instead? instead of who Dream?" George hesitated 

Dream falls silent


	3. George?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this chapter might not stay, im attempting to make this story and another story called "Why" that i already posted come together so im attempting to edit both of them and make them both come together

George and Dream agreed to stop talking about the dream until Dream was more comfortable with talking about it

Dream and George stay up pretty late just talking, it wasn't that late for Dream though since where he was its five hours earlier than where George lives

"I think im gonna go lay down now" George says Dreams sad to stop talking to him but its fine they'll just call again in the morning

"Okay, i'll talk to you in the morning?" Dream asks not knowing whether or not George will want to. "Y-yeah, i'll talk to you in the morning" George says 

Dream smiles "Okay Georgie" George is too tired to say anything about Dream calling him Georgie

George gets off and Dream decides to go lay down, before he attempts to sleep he texts George

"Cmon George"

"just say it"

"just tell me you love me"

Dream says it as a joke but lately he actually wishes George would say it.

Dream sees him open it and no response. Dream decides to call him.

George answers "Hii Georgie" he says smiling "D-don't call me that" Dream hears George's stutter

"Woah are you okay George? you are really quiet and you sound tired" He sounded completely different than he was on the call a minute ago

"Y-yeah im fine" _hes probably just tired_ "if you want me to just hang up I could-" George cuts him off "-I said im fine!" Dream falls silent

, "i-i'm sorry Dream, i don't know why i yelled im sorry-" "no its fine, i should go you need to get some sleep" Dream hangs up,

_i_ _just need to give him some space, he'll be fine in the morning he's just tired_ Dream says to himself before finally deciding to go to sleep


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tells George about Him and George comforts him, Dream doesn't want to leave

Dream opens his eyes, he's back at the lake with the moon still shining down on the water. Dream silently hopes its still George who will come out

He hears footsteps _please be George, please be George_

"Dream?" it was George, Dream runs up to him and hugs him glad it was George and not Him.

"O-oh hi Dream nice to see you too" George says laughing 

"Hi, sorry im just glad it was you and not Him" Dream admits looking at the water after sitting down

George sits down and looks at Dream confused "Instead of who Dream?"

Dream doesn't know how to respond, he wants to be honest with George but hes still scared to say anything

"Instead of who Dream, who else is supposed to be here?" George asks "You said you were gonna be honest with me"

Dream looks over at George "He's me,but he's not." Dream says not really knowing how to explain it "Almost every night he shows up here, he has a mask like mine but instead of a smile its a frown"

George nods understanding

Dream takes a deep breath "He always has something, an axe, a sword, and he chases me, hes always covered in blood, in a blood red hoodie, chasing me, i can never outrun him, i can't fight back, sometimes i just let him get me." Dream finally gets out almost in tears with what he said bringing back so many nightmares

George hugs Dream suprising him for a second, then Dream hugs him back, grateful for George being here

"Its gonna be okay i'll protect you" George says not letting go of Dream, he laughs

George lets go pouting at Dreams laugh "im being serious i will" George says standing up pulling out a diamond sword

"woah where the fuck did that come from" Dream says staring at the sword confused, George laughs

" I told you i'd protect you" George says smiling at Dream, Dream smiles back 

George sits back down and puts his head on Dreams shoulder looking out at the water

Dream smiles feeling blood rush to his face before giving George a little kiss on the forehead and wrapping his arm around his back

He feels safe with George, he feels happy, he feels loved, he doesn't want it to end, he doesn't want this dream to end, he wants to stay like this forever.

Dream jolts awake and looks around, he sighs sadly before laying back down 

_please take me back_

its only 1 am but he can't fall back asleep, he just wants to go back to that moment with George, he didn't want to leave, but it was not a choice he had.


	5. Passport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream on a plane to Brighton, what will he do

Dream sighs finally deciding to get up

He checks his phone [6 missed calls from Gogy <3]

He decides to call him back hoping he picks up... no answer

He calls again- still no answer

He calls George a few more times, straight to voicemail

Dream feels panic flood him, _what happened to George? why is he not answering after calling him so much last night_

Dream decides to try messaging him

'George?'

'Please answer'

'I'm worried' and he was.

How George reacted before, that wasn't normal for him, George doesn't ignore his calls 

George finally picks up

"George?" 

George turns on his camera showing his face, dark bags under his eyes, his face all red as if he had been crying, Then George looks like he suddenly realised what he did and turned his camera off

"George what happened?" Dream says concerned for him, not knowing what happened

"n-nothing happened im fine"

Dream could tell he was lying

"no your not George, i saw you what happened" Dream asks again, the concern in his voice rising

"You can tell me anything" Dream says 

"i-i can't!" George says sounding like hes about to break

Dream not noticing "George please" He says his voice lowering

"Please george just talk to me"

George finally snaps "you wanna know whats wrong?! i like you dream! i like you but its wrong! i cant do this! i shouldn't be feeling this!"

George sobs

"George its oka-"

"Don't even say its okay or its gonna be okay! its not okay dream! i shouldn't be feeling this way! especially not towards you!"

Dream goes silent, george slowly realizes what he said

"D-dream I'm sorr-"

Dream hangs up...

Dream paces back and forth across the room starting to panic after George not picking up when he tried calling again trying to apologize for hanging up, he didn't even mean to hang up, his phone died

_this isn't my fault, right? no there's no way this could be my fault, how could i have caused this?_

He remembers him flirting with George, making him all flustered on stream, or maybe it was when he just hung up on George...

Dream continues to message him, worried, before giving up and watching tv, constantly looking at his phone

Then he had an idea, he would surprise George with a visit

He opens his phone looking at times, it would be about a 9 hour flight, and the nonstop flight was nearly $800

Dream doesn't care, he decides to do it

He packs up a suitcase and grabs a passport which he had already had because they had been planning to meet up and do a "travel vlog" it never happened though.

After getting dressed and grabbing his stuff he swipes his keys off the counter and heads out towards his car.

Dream feels his teeth chatter as he feels the cold air hit his body like a wave as soon as he stepped out the house. He was shivering by the time he got to his car.

After unlocking the car and putting his stuff in the back he starts the engine, turning the heat on, sighing in relief as he feels his body slowly warming up

He drives to the airport, getting onto his plane after showing them his plane ticket and passport (lets pretend he already magically had a ticket)

Dream sits down in his seat, he had only been in the airport for about an hour, since he got there a bit early. And with his luck he had the whole row to himself

_its so quiet_ he thinks pulling out his phone and deciding to get his earbuds and listen to music _thank god this plane has free WiFi_ he hummed putting in his earbuds, clicking on the song _sweater weather_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was short


	6. Trip to Brighton

Dream only had one thing on his mind when he decided to fly out to Brighton to see George

_I have to fix this, whatever one of the things i did that made him upset, i have to fix this in person, face to face, i want to see him- no i need to see him_

Dream hadn't told anyone about him flying out to see George, not even Sapnap, thats why it was hard to find an excuse when Sapnap texted him asking him to get on discord

'Hey wanna hop on Minecraft? me and Karl made a server'

Dream sits there for a minute, not knowing how to respond

'uh, sorry i can't right now'

'Why'

'I'm kinda on a plane to Brighton to see George to surprise him'

Dream didn't know how he would respond, he had to tell someone 

'why didn't you bring me >:( ' Dream chuckles

'Sorry Snapmap, well the plane is landing soon so i'll talk to you later'

'Okay well bye, give George a hug for me'

'Ok i will'

Dream sighs finally turning off his phone, did he listen to sweater weather on loop for almost nine hours- yes, yes he did, almost every lyric bringing his mind back to the dream

The plane finally lands and Dream gets up and walks out of the plane over to the luggage pickup, he stands there, waiting for his lime green suit case

When he sees it he grabs it and walks out, getting an Uber with some " _British Money_ " that George had sent him

Dream had to scroll back through texts until he finally found the text of when they were planning the vlog so George sent them his address

Once he finally reached Georges apartment, he grabbed his stuff, thanked the driver, and walked toward the building

Dream has to take multiple deep breaths before continuing, his heart feeling like it was going to explode

He was actually going to see George, not on camera, not in a dream, but face to face

Dream tries to keep calm as he finds George's apartment, instead of knocking he calls George, right before the last ring George answers

"George?" Dream says concerned trying not to breath too hard

"H-hi Dream" George barely manages to get out

"Look i'm really sorry i shouldn't have hung up, i should have helped" Dream says really meaning it

"No Dream its fine-" 

"-No its not George, its not fine i should've done something"

"What could you have done Dream" Dream hears the sadness in George's voice, then he decided, its time

"Open your door." Dream attempts to say calmly, even though his heart was racing

"Why?"

"trust me George do it" Dream says mentally preparing himself

"o-ok" 

Dream hears footsteps approaching the door, and watches it open as he sees George shocked to see him standing by the door

"D-dream?" 

Dream smiles

"hi George"


	7. Its okay I'm here

Dream stands there watching George start to smile, then George falls to the floor and starts sobbing, Dream runs over to him and sits down with him and hugs him, attempting to comfort him

He didn't like seeing George cry, it tugged his heart whenever he saw George so sad

"shh shh its gonna be okay, im here" Dream says slowly rubbing George's back calming him down

George buries his face into Dreams neck, Dream blushes and smiles, gently setting his chin ontop of George's head

"Its gonna be okay George... I-I love you George" then Dream notices he was already asleep

Dream doesn't feel to sad though, because he was with George, thats all that mattered

Dream gently scooped George into his arms, being careful not to wake him and sets him laying on the couch before deciding to snuggle behind him, slowly wrapping his arms around George

he felt safe, he felt as if he could finally admit- he was in love with George how did he know? well love makes you do crazy things, like spend $800 on a plane ticket to see them, Dream thought about George more than he would admit, he was glad he was with George

As he slowly starts to drift off, he feels George move a bit then hears him say 

" i love you too Dream" He smiles before finally falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not the end of the story! im trying to think of a way to make Sapnap be more important in the story since he hasn't been in it too much


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is still in Brighton with George, George seems distant, he decides to call Sapnap

When Dream woke up George was no where in sight, he walked around the apartment before seeing a note on the fridge

_I'll be back later, i just needed to go get something_

_-George_

Dream sighs before sitting back down on the couch, maybe he was expecting too much wanting to wake up next to George, he was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice George's cat jump onto his lap

"Oh hi kitty" he says petting the cat

Dream pulls out his phone, smiling as he had an idea _what if i took a picture of George's cat and post it on my twitter, that'll give the fans something to freak out about_

He chuckles before taking a picture of the cat and posting it on his twitter captioning it "Flew over to see George's cat" 

in less than five minutes a bunch of the fans were freaking out, he laughs before turning off his phone just as George walks through the door

"Hey George"

"o-oh hi Dream"

George was being a bit quiet still but Dream brushed it off

"So what did you get" Dream asks wanting to be able to have a conversation

"what? oh- uh..." George stutters and Dream realises he didn't have anything

"I thought you went to go get something?"

"I didn't i just went to walk around"

"oh... if you woke me up i could've came with you" Dream says 

"I just wanted to be alone for a little bit" George says before walking to what Dream assumed was his room

Was George-avoiding him?

George walks back out, Dream thinks he was going to talk to him but he just grabbed something and walked back, Dream frowns wondering why George is being so distant

He decides to call Sapnap

'Hello'

'Hi Sapnap' 

'Hows it going with George? did you guys make out yet'

"oh shut up, and no, hes kinda been avoiding me all day'

'Do you know why'

'no, well i might but im not sure'

'Why?'

'Before i flew over,i called him, he likes me Sapnap, i know because he told me'

'well do you like him'

'i do sapnap, alot' Dream admits looking back towards George's room

'Maybe tell him that, or tell him about the dream'

'o-ok, i'll try that, thanks sapnap' he says smiling

'anytime' Sapnap says before hanging up


	9. Chapter 9

Dream was going to talk to George about the dream, he had spent almost 10 minutes decideing whether or not he should do it

"George?" He kinda yells so George would hear him

"Y-yeah?"

"Could you come into the living room for a second"

"okay"

Dream hears George's bedroom door open as he walks out and sits next to dream

"Whats up"

"i-uh, i just wanted to talk to you, you've kinda been avoiding me" Dream says looking at George

"o-oh sorry" George mutters kinda looking away"

Dream takes a deep breath "im gonna tell you about the dream"

George looks at Dream a bit surprised "you are?"

"Yeah"

"I was at the lake i used to go to all the time as a kid, me and my family would camp in the woods nearby, it wasn't a normal lake, if you kick the water or something moves the water it glows" Dream says smiling as he remembers how fascinated George was in the dream 

George nods and Dream continues

"You showed up instead of Him" Dream remembers he hasn't told George about the nightmares

"who"

"he haunts my dreams, he's like me but the opposite" Dream says as he continues to explain Nightmare (yes He has a name now)

"He always has something like an axe or a sword and he chases me, i can never out run him" 

George looks at Dream sadly then hugs him, it all felt so familiar _oh right, the dream_

"you don't have to tell me the rest" George says his voice a bit muffled

"but i'm still going to" Dream says as George pulls back from the hug sitting back up

Dream starts to tell George about the dream again

"You sat down next to me by the lake, and i was telling you how the water was glowing then-" Dream feels his face barely start to warm up

"then what" George says softly not wanting to pressure Dream but still wanting to hear about the dream

"Then i asked 'you want me to be honest with you right' and after you nodded i-i kissed you" Dream finally gets out, his face bright red now

He sees George's cheeks turn red

"o-oh"

Dream looks away, then he feels something touch his hand, he looks back over to see George looking at him holding his hand, Dream was wrong before when he thought he couldn't blush any harder

They both looked at each other, and as if they had an understanding Dream kissed George the same way he did in the dream, this time felt alot more real. He could feel the heat in George's cheeks as he felt George's arms wrap around his back

Soon he slowly felt George pushing him down onto the couch, before Dream could register what was happening George pulled away and started tickling Dream

Dream being very ticklish couldn't stop laughing as he was trying to slide away from George. 

When Dream had had enough of George's tickles he flipped George over onto his back and pinned his hands down onto the couch

Once George realized what happened he turned bright red

"Not so funny now is it" Dream says smirking

George didn't even fight back, they just quietly looked into each others eyes before Dream decided to go in for one more kiss before helping George back up.

For the rest of the day they just snuggled and watched movies, happy to be in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the end of the story


	10. Help i need ideas

can someone please help and comment ideas for new chapters, it would be greatly appreciated

i really want to make sapnap more important in the story

So please comment ideas, and thank you to the people who have been reading and commenting, its one of the things i look for the most when i check my notifications

I need ideas to add more drama to the story lmao


	11. Intrusive dreams (nightmares)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has an intrusive dream, and it starts to occur more often, and not just in his dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got this idea from LuminaryMatrix in the comments, so thank you <3
> 
> also TW: violence and death in Dream's dream  
> and i wrote this at two in the morning so sorry if its bad

Dream sits up, he can feel the sand in his hair, he feels a weight in his hand, he looks down towards his hand and sees himself holding an axe

_what is happening_

he was at the lake but this time it was different...

he felt different...

He felt angry, like he had to take his anger out on something, on **someone**

He stands up and tightens his grip on the axe as he hears leaves crunching and someone walking towards him

 **"Hello Dream."** Dream already knows who it is

"Nightmare."

he's feeling strangely confident, but also violent, he was hurt mentally, all these years Nightmare has been slowly destroying him dream by dream.

Dream had a strong urge to hurt him, to watch him suffer after all he's put Dream through

**"do it Dream, WE know you don't have the guts, your too fragile, too WEAK!"** Nightmare yells through the darkness

Dream feels his anger rising

"I-I'll do it" Dream feels the axe get heavier in his hand

He watches as "Nightmare steps out onto the sand

 **"then come get me"** Nightmare says calmly

_i can do this, i can finally end this_

He runs forward swinging the axe nearly missing Nightmares neck

**"you are WEAK"**

he runs forward again, but once again Nightmare dodges it

**"You are too FRAGILE"** Nightmare yells to him daring him to strike again

Dream has had enough, he sprints forward slicing open his neck then falls to his knees laughing

"its over, its finally over"

Dream can't help this feeling taking over as he watches Nightmare bleed out

but in a second, Nightmare switches to George

_" Dream how could you..."_

"G-george?" he looks over "GEORGE NO!"

it switches from George to Sapnap _" i trusted you Dream"_

"S-Sapnap no.. please come back" Dream completely breaks down, the blood of his friends on his hands, and on his blade

**" i can make the pain go away "**

Dream sits up 

"what do you want!"

**"i can help you, i can make this all go away, i can make you strong."**

Dream doesn't realize the empty promises this voice is making

"H-how please just make it go away" Dream says wiping away his tears

**"** **You'll know soon enough"**


	12. Secret dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:Heights, almost death, intrusive thoughts, namecalling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George go on a Ferris Wheel, and hello again Nightmare
> 
> credits again to LuminaryMatrix again for the intrusive thoughts idea and to Camryn for the secretly dating idea which will probably start in the next chapter

Dream jolts awake accidently waking up George

_"why are you up so early"_ George groans rolling over onto Dreams chest

Dream sighs running his fingers through George's hair as he falls back asleep 

as he watched George sleep peacefully on his chest as he remembered the dream _why is this happening_

he still felt similar to how he did in the dream as he spotted scissors on the table

**do it.**

"no no no stop get out of my head" Dream whispered not wanting to wake up George

he shut his eyes forcing himself to go back to sleep

__________________

When he woke up again George was shaking him

_"wake up idiot"_

Dream opens his eyes 

"whyyy" Dream mutters still tired

George grabs his wrist and pulls him up into a sitting position

_"we're going somewhere"_

Dream yawns "this early in the morning?" he sees George roll his eyes

_" just get dressed c'mon"_

Dream groans again before finally deciding to go get dressed

He puts on a navy blue hoodie and some black pants

George is already dressed and ready when Dream walks out

_" yay finally lets go"_ George says smiling and grabbing his keys

"where are we even going"

_"its a surprise"_

Dream rolls his eyes going to follow George to the car

when George finally pulls up to where ever he was taking Dream 

_"Brighton Palace Pier"_ George says smiling 

"you look like an idiot" Dream says teasing

_"well i just spent 40 pounds for two wrist bands so we could get into the park"_ George says looking at him before they both just start laughing at the awkwardness

_"i did spend 40 pounds though so you better enjoy this"_ George says his laugh slowly fading before smiling at Dream again and getting out of the car

Once Dream and George got in George excitedly pointed out all the different rides that they could go on, Dream just laughed as he watched George get so excited over these little things that he could show to Dream

When they finally decided on a ride after walking around and getting some food, they decided to go on the Ferris Wheel, George quickly hung on to Dreams arm

"Oh George whats wrong?" Dream looks over concerned as they reach the top

_"oh s-sorry im just kinda scared of heights"_ George admits clinging onto Dream tighter

**what if you just throw him off, he's been annoying you all day hasn't he**

_no no no stop im not gonna hurt George_

**you already** **have.** the voice then disappears

He looks over at George and sees George wrap himself around Dream

_what did he mean by i already have_

Dream takes a second to realize he was crying, wait no hes not crying then what's-

The ride stops moving and Dream realizes it started raining.

George suddenly looks up

_"D-Dream whats happening"_

Dream ignores George and looks down only to see that everyone else already ran to shelter

_"D-dream"_ George repeats

Dream suddenly feels anger rising in him

**this is all his fault Dream, if he hadn't wanted to surprise you, or let you get on the Ferris Wheel you wouldn't be stuck right now. So do it, push him off**

_p-push him off? b-but_

**this is his fault Dream, just do it, push him off.**

_n-no i can't_

**Just like i thought, you are WEAK, you are too SENSATIVE**

_shut up shut up shut up_

**YOU DESERVE NOTHING YOU HAVE, YOUR TOO WEAK TOO PATHETIC**

_shut up shut UP SHUT UP_

**YOUR JUST A PATHETIC LITTLE BABY**

SHUT UP

he feels his arms push forward, suddenly everything is in slow motion, he opens his eyes and sees George about to fall over the edge, he's scared, hes looking at Dream, is he crying?

**let him fall.**

_no no no NO_

"GEORGE" 

Dream quickly grabs George and pulls him back down and immedeatly starts sobbing into his shoulder 

"im sorry im sorry im sorry George-" he can't hold back his sobs as George hugs him back

"im so sorry George he wouldn't stop, *hiccup* he wouldn't stop, he made *hiccup* me push you *hiccup* George im so sorry" Dream sobs pulling George in closer

George pulls back _"w-who"_ Dream looks into George's concerned still scared eyes

"him, Nightmare, he wouldn't stop, i kept asking him to stop, he said he would make it all go away-George he said he would stop the hurt George-" Dream cries

George hugs him tighter _"shh shh Dream its gonna be okay this isn't your fault-"_

"-yes it is George its all my fault i let him- get to me, i could've killed you George-" Dream says starting to hypervenilate (i spelled that wrong but oh well)

George cups his face and lifts his chin up forcing Dream to look him in the eyes

_"i-it's okay Dream it's going to be okay, because i-i love you Dream, i really do and i don't want to let go"_ George suddenly pulls him into a tight embrace his tears threatening to spill _"ever"_

Dream looks up at him wiping away his tears "i lo-love you too George" before quickly pulling him in and kissing him wrapping his arms around George's back, he smiles a bit after he feels George's fingers run through Dreams hair as he kisses back

when they finally pull away, Dream finally asks "George... will you be my boyfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha cliff hanger, even though the answer is pretty obvious (or is it >:) )


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, a chapter from George's POV

George watched as Dream just sat there zoned out as he starts to feel raindrops

"Dream?"

The ride stops moving

"D-dream whats happening?" George asks not wanting to look down

no response from Dream

George watches Dream's eyes close as if he were blocking out everything that was happening

"Dream" still no response 

George starts to panic as Dream just sits there, ignoring him, not moving, hes still breathing

Realization hit George like a brick, it was raining and they were stuck at the top of the Ferris Wheel and Dream was ignoring him

George's breaths become short and quick as he clung on to Dream's arm and closes his eyes trying to forget they were at the top

George has acrophobia and he's had it ever since he watched his brother fall off of a Ferris Wheel when George was younger and he's had it ever since, he only went on the ride with Dream because of how excited Dream was, now George felt a chill crawling up his spine bringing back memories of his brother falling, George could no longer stop tears from falling as he quietly sobbed into Dreams chest, it was all too much for George to handle

What if Dream lied to him, what if Dream didn't actually like him like that, he has been acting different all of today, what if Dream hated him

George hadn't expected this to happen, Dream pushed him and everything suddenly moved slowly, he saw the panic in Dream's eyes right as he started to fall

He wanted to scream and shout, he was about to die just like his brother, except he was pushed by who he thought was his friend, who he thought loved him

"GEORGE"

He felt Dream pulling him back into the seat and watches as Dream starts sobbing into his shoulder 

"im sorry im sorry im sorry George-"

George hugs him back trying to comfort him as he continued sobbing

"George im so sorry he wouldn't stop*hiccup* he wouldn't stop, he made *hiccup* me push you *hiccup* im so sorry" Dream quietly sobs

George feels confused but also concerned for Dream as he slowly pulls back

"w-who?"

Dream looks into his eyes, he looks scared but George could tell he was sorry, god he still looked perfect with his messy dirty blonde hair and tear filled eyes, George still loves him.

"him, Nightmare, he wouldn't stop, i kept asking him to stop, he said he would make it all go away-George he said he would make it all go away-George he said he would stop the hurt George-" Dream cries

George knew Nightmare had been in Dreams dreams/nightmares before but he didn't know it was this bad, or that it happened during the day too

George pulled him back into a tight embrace

"shh shh Dream its gonna be okay this isn't your fault-"

"-yes it is George its all my fault i let him -get to me- i could've killed you George-"

He feels Dreams breaths become shorter and quicker

George cups his face and lifts his chin up making Dream looking him in the eyes, just looking into his pretty emerald green eyes reminds George how much he loved Dream, he needed to get it out

"i-it's okay Dream it's going to be okay, because i-i love you Dream, i really do and i don't want to let go" He wraps his arms around Dream again tears threatening to spill as he confessed to Dream "ever"

he sees Dream look into his eyes as his warm soft hand wipes away George's tears "i lo-love you too George"

He feels massive butterflies in his stomach as Dream pulls him in and kisses him 

George closes his eyes and leans into the kiss as Dream wraps his arms around George's back setting his skin on fire with every little touch as George runs his fingers through Dreams silky dirty blonde hair.

George can feel how flustered he is when they both finally pull away

"George, will you be my boyfriend?" Dream asks looking George in the eyes

Yes George loved Dream, alot but he didn't know if he was ready for anything to be official, or public- he just recently got over his internalized homophobia

"i- i don't know Dream, i love you-alot i really do, but i just recently got over my internalized homophobia, im not sure if im ready Dream" George admits expecting Dream to be sad, or upset

"we could keep it a secret, but if you don't want to its ok, sorry if it seemed like i was trying to pressure you into doing it" 

He sees George look away sadly before realizing something 

"George! they are coming back out we can finally get off of this damned thing" 

George just laughs admiring Dreams perfect smile and freckles all over his face as he feels a warmth going from his neck spreading over his face

"yes"

Dream quickly looks back at George quickly 

"wait really?" 

"Yes really"

He sees Dream smile even brighter before giving him a kiss on the forehead and kissing him 

George could never wish for anyone better

when they finally get down they see who was operating the Ferris Wheel and who they assume is the manager or something

"i apologize for forgetting you guys were up there" the operator gulps as the "manager" glares at him before walking over to them

"im very sorry, we could get you and your boyfriend some dry clothes from lost and found and lunch is on us"

George blushes at the lady calling Dream his boyfriend, Dream just smiles calmly wrapping his arm around George

"thank you"

the lady nods before walking off to get them some clothes


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for so long :( my mental health was getting really bad and then I got sick, but here is this chapter I wrote during math.  
> the chapter would've been updated sooner but I forgot to save it
> 
> and I got Grammarly so I don't have to worry about misspelling things anymore hehe :)

The last thing George remembered before falling asleep was Dream driving them home.

He lifted himself onto his elbow-rubbing his eyes to quickly glance around at where he was before feeling Dreams arm wrap around him tighter pulling him back down 

George giggles before turning his head to look at Dream, his dirty blonde hair all messed up 

George just lays there watching his chest slowly rise and fall before seeing his eyes flutter open

"Like what you see George" Dream mutters playfully smirking

George feels his face turn bright red before turning back around embarrassed

"oh shut up" 

He feels Dream scoot closer placing his head on George's neck

George yawns pushing Dreams head off of his neck 

"go back to bed"

"But you woke me up I won't be able to fall back asleep now"

Dream pouts at George

George laughs rolling his eyes at Dream before closing his eyes again

"Just shut up and go to bed"

He can hear Dream sigh before laying back down

"George I'm hungry." 

"Then go make yourself some food"

"I don't know how to cook"

"Make eggs"

"But I don't know howww"

George lets out a long sigh before finally sitting up

"Fine."

"Yay thank you baby"

George freezes at the pet name feeling his face heat up 

He hears Dream let out a tired chuckle before he covers his face with a pillow

"Oh c'mon now"

George feels like screaming, it's like Dream is doing this on purpose, no he knows Dreams doing it on purpose now as George watches him smirk at George 

George's thoughts are interrupted when Dream suddenly picks him up bridal style and starts carrying him to the kitchen

"Oh my god put me down"

"you're so light," Dream says laughing

George pouts at Dream crossing his arms 

Dream sets George down kissing his forehead before sitting down to wait for his eggs

George smiles going to make eggs for his boyfriend

_yeah, boyfriend, Dream is actually my boyfriend, it feels kinda weird thinking about it- but I love him_

George smiles at that

George finishes making the eggs he bring them over to Dream and sits next to him

"Thank you Georgie"

George smiles brighter

"anything for you baby"

He sees Dream's face turn bright red before smirking and starts eating his eggs

Later they are both laying on the couch trying to decide what to watch

"Wanna watch Hamilton?" Dream suggests

George starts to panic because he doesn't want him to know how obsessed he is with Hamilton

"U-uh sure"

_FUCK_

Clay smiles starting it

George is trying his best trying not to sing along to every word

he can't do this its too hard 

_no you have to power through_

He lip-syncs it when Dream isn't looking

"You good George"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine"

He makes it through the first song, but it breaks during Aaron Burr, Sir

"SHOWTIME"

_oh goddammit_

"George, do you know the lyrics?"

"whaaaaaat, noooooo"

he hears Dream laugh before they both say

"If you stand for nothing Burr what'll you fall for"

They both stare at each other for a second before bursting into laughter

They continue to sing along with all of the songs before he got a notification from Twitter

Dreamwastaken tweeted: Woah, George secret Hamilton fan *video of George singing Hamilton with Dream"

George turns to glare at Dream

He sees him gulp

"uh... George"

"You bitch"

"oh no"

George jumps on Dream before tickling his stomach trying not to get flipped over like he did last time 

"GEorge"

George just laughs

"PLEasE I'll do all THe chORes for a MoNTh"

George takes a second to think about it

"no."

"what what- wait GEORGE NO NOT AGAIN"

Before he can start again Dream gets up and runs into one of the rooms, walking out a few minutes later with George's cat before sitting back down not even looking at George 

George pouts

"Dreaam"

"Yes?"

"I want cuddles :( "

Dream continues cuddling the cat

"I'm with the cat right now"

"but I'm your boyfriend"

"fine, you come over here and I can cuddle both of you"

George smiles before going over and snuggling in with Dream and the cat

~ L a t e r ~

George was walking down the hallway towards their room and as he was about to enter he heard Dream on the phone with someone and didn't mean to eavesdrop, he was going to walk away really, but he heard the person- Wilbur, say something about pizza hut, and a- a date...

George quickly walks away and goes and locks himself in the bathroom and starts to dial Sapnaps number before hesitating

_it could be just a joke, Dream wouldn't do that... right?_

He decides to still call Sapnap

Sapnap picks up

"Hey George whats up?"

"Uh hey Sapnap, I need some help- it's about Dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe >:)  
> cliffhanger  
> sort of
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to Dreams POV

Dream was waiting in their room scrolling through his Twitter when he got the call from Wilbur 

"Oh hey Wilbur"

"Hey Dream, so I heard you were in Brighton "

"Yeah, I've been staying with George"

"oh-" It seems like Wilbur's voice drops a bit at that but Dream doesn't notice

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, you did say you would go on a Pizza Hut date with me"

Dream chuckles completely oblivious to the fact that Wilbur was holding his breath waiting for Dream to answer with Nihachu sitting beside him excited for Wilbur and Dream's possible date

"Yeah so I guess I'll see you there" Dream smiles playing it off as a joke 

"YES! thank you Dream, okay I got to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow, at 12 ok?"

"yeah ok, bye"

"bye"

the call ends and Dream goes back to scrolling through Twitter before calling out to George

"Hey George"

no answer

He gets up to walk around and hears talking as he walks past the bathroom

"I'm not sure anymore Sapnap."

Dream freezes, George sounded a lot more serious than usual, but what was he talking about with Sapnap, what does he mean by 'i'm not sure anymore'

Before Dream can think about it anymore he puts on his shoes and walks outside pulling his hoodie sleeves down to cover his hands

He walks around a bit, not knowing where he's going as it keeps getting colder

he soon comes across a park and walks going to go sit down on a bench, as he sits down he sees Wilbur and Nihachu not to far away

"Wilbur?"

Wilbur turns around seeing Dream and smiling before jogging over Nihachu seeing him and walking over with Wilbur

"Hey guys"

"Hey Dream, I thought you were chilling with George"

Dream breaths in 

"well uh, I just needed to get out"

"yeah, aren't you cold?"

Dream didn't realize how cold he was until Wilbur had said something

"y-yeah"

"here take this"

wilbur hands Dream his zip up jacket

"No its fine-"

"no take it, I'm more used to the cold then you are"

Dream smiles and puts it on over his thin hoodie, Wilbur's smile seems to get brighter and his cheeks turn a light pink as he looks at Nihachu before sitting down

They all talk for a bit, Dream catches up with Wilbur and Nihachu talking about stuff for the SMP 

"you should totally come to do a stream with me and Niki"

Dream ponders the idea, _what if something messes up or my face gets shown_

Niki adds "You could sit by Wilbur so he could see if you get too close to being seen on the camera"

Wilbur just nods with a hopeful smile

"let's do it"  
  


_it'll be fun, and I don't have to worry, I can trust Wilbur to tell me if I get too close to the webcam_

When they set up the stream making sure Dream isn't seen by the camera Wilbur starts the stream

"What is up guys, today we are with Nihachu and Dream"

Wilbur looks over at Dream and smiles

Dream waves a hand into the view of the camera

"Hey guys"

Nihachu waves "hello"

They react to a few animations before Dream gets a text from Sapnap

'hey, I got a question, what's going on with you and George'

Dream doesn't pay to much attention to what Sapnap said

'nothing why?'

'nevermind'

'ok'

He turns his attention back to Wilbur as he says

"Dream is finally letting me take him on a date to Pizza Hut"

Dream laughs and Wilbur looks at him as if wanting to ask him something but not knowing how

As they continue to talk to chat and react to animations Dreams hand lightly brushes against Wilbur's and Wilbur stops talking for a second before a media share pops up of Tommyinnit with the That's What I Like video

Wilbur laughs as Dream sings along 

After the stream ends Dream checks the time

"Hey Wilbur I should probably head back"

"oh, yeah probably. Well I'll see you tomorrow"

"yeah"

Wilbur hugs him Dream hugs him back noticing something when he steps back

"wait a minute your like an inch taller than me what the heck"

Wilbur pauses for a second

"oh wait I am" Wilbur laughs hugging Dream one more time before he leaves

When Dream is almost back at the apartment he notices he's still wearing Wilbur's jacket, he just shrugs putting his hands in the pockets 

When he walks back in George is sitting on the couch petting the cat, he looks over when Dream walks in

"Where were you?'

"I was with Wilbur and Nihachu"

"oh, well I made us dinner but I already ate mine yours is on the counter"

"oh thanks"

Once again there was an awkwardness between him and George

He ate his dinner silently before heading into the guest room

it felt awkward around George again, he didn't want to call Sapnap again so he decides to call Eret

"Hey Dream what's up"

"I need some advice"

"oh about what?"

"I don't know where me and George are in our relationship, and it got really awkward between us so soon and I just need some help figuring this out"

"how bad is it?"

Dream freezes as he hears the front door open then slam shut

He gets up and walks out to find George gone and his cat walking towards Dream

"bad."


	16. Chapter 16

George had tried to figure it out, he had never been the best at controlling his emotions, normally when he was talking to someone whether it was on a call or to their face he could keep u the barrier that kept his emotions from flooding out

but recently the barrier had started to crack, threatening to overspill and mess everything up

Was Dream just playing with him? saying he loves him than talking about going on a date

he wanted to talk to Dream about it, but when he walked out Dream was gone.

George slowly sinks against the wall slowly sliding down

was this his fault?

did he do this?

Was George not enough for Dream?

he didn't understand, one minute everything was perfect

but then it seemed to all crumple to the ground

was he the reason Dream just left

He felt wet tears rolling down his cheeks

he didn't even wipe them away, he just let them fall, letting it all out

He went to reach for his phone to call Sapnap back but he hesitates, everytime he's had a problem with Dream he went to Sapnap, yeah he was his best friend but George didn't want to keep putting so much pressure on him with everything he's told him.

Instead, he picks up his phone and calls Quackity on discord

"Heyy man what's up"

"i- Quackity you have to promise you won't tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you... okay?"

Quackity had realized how serious George's tone was

"yeah yeah of course, what's up"

George deeply inhales before telling Quackity everything

"I-I don't know what to do Quackity" 

For a moment Quackity is silent before saying to George

"George honestly I'm not the best with relationships but maybe try and talk to him about it, then maybe talk to Wilbur. I have to go but I believe you guys will work it out."

George smiled "Thank you Quackity, I'll talk to you later, bye"

"bye"

The call ends and George sighs standing up to go start dinner as his stomach started rumbling 

He decides to just make some chicken and rice, by the time he was done Dream was still not home

as he was going to sit down he feels rubbing against his leg, he looks down and sees his cat (let's just name the cat Jasper)

Jasper walks over to its cat bowl before meowing at George again

"okay okay I get it your hungry" he lightly chuckles setting his food on the table then walking over to the cat food and fills up Jasper's bowl

He finishes eating and looks at the time, Dream still wasn't home

He walked over and sat on the couch and Jasper quickly joined him curling up right next to him

George slightly smiles petting them as he scrolled through twitter

He got two texts from Sapnap

**Sapitus Napitus**

_"Hey Georgie"_

_" how is it with Dream?"_

"I don't really know, he's been gone all day

I'm going to try to talk to him when he

gets back though."

_"I think he's streaming at Wilbur's house with Nihachu"_

George didn't know how to respond

"Oh. well thanks I guess, I'll talk to you later"

_"okay, bye gogy"_

"byee"

why was he with Wilbur?  
why do i have to be so jealous 

He brushes the feeling off and scrolls through twitter waiting for Dream to get back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was kinda short but I've been busy with school   
> but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i know it wasn't that good but its kinda rushed cos I'm in class rn
> 
> and there will be more interactions with big Q later on in the story :)))


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to Dreams POV

Dream waited in his room, waiting for George to come back, and talk to him like Eret had suggested

How did everything go wrong so quickly, Dream wasn't even sure why he was upset with George, why was George mad at him?

Then he remembered overhearing George's and Sapnaps conversation, he wasn't sure why he had given up so quickly, was George even talking about him?

Surely Sapnap would've said something

Dream opens his phone looking back through his messages

_"hey I got a question, whats going on with you and George?"_

_"nothing why?"_

As Dream rereads those messages realizing why Sapnap asked

He remembered the way George tensed up when he brought up Wilbur

"fuck, I really fucked it up didn't I?"

He looks at the time on his phone, George has been gone almost all night

Dream felt a pit in his stomach, this was his fault

He got up and put on his shoes, hesitating before putting on his signature lime green hoodie and heading out the door into the dark, with the exception of a few streetlights 

Pulling out his phone he tried to call George but he wouldn't answer

Then he called Sapnap _maybe he knows where George is, I can fix this_

Sapnap picks up

"Sapnap I-"

he gets cut off

"You really fucked up Dream"

The guilt in Dream rises

"I know I did, goddammit I really fucked up Sapnap, I don't know where George is Sapnap I don't know what to do"

He hears a second voice near Sapnap _"Hey who are you talking to?"_

Dream recognizes the voice

"George?"

They go quiet

"George please, I need to talk to you."

He hears George's voice get louder

_"then talk."_

He hesitates at the cold in Georges voice

"I- its better if we talk in person"

_"okay, where are you, we'll meet you there"_

_We? oh right OH WAIT HES WITH SAPNAP WHEN DID SAPNAP GET HERE_

Dream calms himself 

"I'm at *insert park in Brighton*"

_"Okay we're on our way"_

"Okay, well see you soon"

_"yeah.."_

Dream waited at the park fidgeting with his hands when he saw two figures walking towards him, recognizing them as Sapnap and George.

"Hey"

_"You said you wanted to talk"_

"I- yeah"

He glances at Sapnap, and almost on queue Sapnap gets a call and walks away

George huffs as they start walking, both occasionally glancing at each other, not knowing how to start

"I'm sorry it's my fault-"

_"No, it's my fault I totally overreacted I'm really sorry"_

"No no i was the one who ran out the door"

_"well i did it too"_

"hey i did it first"

him and George share a laugh before looking at each other

Dream didn't notice the little sparkle in George's eyes when he laughed until just now

Everything felt just right in that moment, it felt like the were the main characters in their own messed up little chaotic movie, standing there looking into each others eyes as the full moon shone brightly above their heads, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter isnt finished i just had to get something posted, feedback in the comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)


End file.
